


The Prime Ingredient...Love.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Sex, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Slash, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: The Sequel to: The Emotional Picture.Following a touching reunion...Someting slowly starts to change between two close friends.





	The Prime Ingredient...Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redford/gifts).



Later, with The Enterprise well underway and Spock placed safely in Command of her, Jim heads to the turbo lift with Doctor McCoy following closely behind him.

"Mind if I join you Jim?"

The lift descends. Jim smiled. "Relax Bones! Of course not, just because I've taken command of my Ship once more, to me its like nothing has changed. You're with me, at my side where you've always belonged."

McCoy smiled back, remaining silent until they swished into Jims cabin, becoming seated, drinks firmly in hands. He then attempted to bear his soul to his adored Jim. "Jim".  


"Yes Bones". Jim answered, continuing their intense eye contact.

"Jim erm, this is real hard for me to open up to you. Throughout all our years working together, have you ever felt like there was something more between the two of us?"

"Why Bones! I was always well aware that we could tell each other anything, we've been so much closer than just Ship mates, true friends and confidants. I personally feel that's pretty darned amazing Bones, and its the very good reason I insisted you join me on the Enterprise again! "

Bones sighed. "Of course I understand and fully appreciate all you're reasoning Jim. Its been a hell of a roller coaster ride all these years with you, but Jim, I love you so much more than even all that. I feel like you're my soulmate, I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you Jim Darlin'."He lowered his eyes and waited anxiously for his one and only true love, to say something more to him right then.

Jim breathed deeply and moved to lean over and lift Bones's chin so their eyes could meet fully again. He smiled sweetly, shining his deep glare into Bones's nervous baby blues, speaking softly. "Bones, Bones, give it up! Have no more fear my Dearest Bones'y. Had you not even guessed my real reasons for insisting on your return? Ha Ha Bones! Bones! When I said I needed you badly, I truly meant it from the heart, Star Ship Captains can be a little true-love-shy too you know! From now on its just us two, against all the other worlds!"

Bones stared in disbelief. "Jim! Jim Darlin'! Damn you, are you tellin' me you've always loved me too?"

"I do! I do Bones! I love you, you old bone-head! Now lets just seal it with a kiss for starters."

Bones's expression mellowed. "Amen to that Darlin'!" He then took Jims tempting bait! 

Their tentative first kiss was tender and sweet, Bones murmured. "Hmmm! Now I'm sure as hell looking forward to the dish of the day, and that's always gonna' be you Jim!"

Jim replied. "Time to celebrate then, with my very own dishy Doctor! How's about a few more drinks and an early night?"

Bones replied by licking his lips and lifting his glass. it clinked against Jims.

A very long awaited, fully satisfied mutual expression passed between them both before the very next morning came.  
It had seemed such a long time coming, but finally making it there in the end!

The End.


End file.
